Silent
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: A life that should of been hers but wasn't. A man who should have married her, but didn't. And no one knows, about the baby that was hers, Leah's child. But its time for Sam and the Pack to find out exactly who Samantha is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Silent**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery:A baby that should of been hers but wasn't. A husband who should have married her, but didn't. A girl who stole her life. and yet no one knows, though, about the baby that was hers. But its time for Sam and the Pack to find out exactly who Samantha is.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**********"Shh, Sammy, the woods are supposed to be quiet!" Leah smiled slightly, stroking the three year old's hair. Her daughter looked up at her and grinned a toothy smile, created to bring joy to anybodies life.**

**********The time she spent with Samantha was the only time she could smile. The child had such a positive emotion in here that affected anyone around her.**

**********"Mummy!" Sammy laughed, pulling gently on Leah's black hair. Leah just smiled warmly, then sighed, they had only five minutes more.**

**********After the birth of Sammy, Leah had asked an old friend to look after her. It just wasn't safe for her daighter in Forks, not with all the vampires and werewolves runnig around. **

**********Afterwards she got to see her child every day for about two hours unless they were able to stay for longer. Sometimes they had sleepovers and they were the highlights of Leah's life. She had to stay silent, in her thoughts and her voice, she never mentioned her daughter but she knew that eventualy everyone would find out. **

**********She just hadn't expected it to be so soon.**

**It started off when Sam and Emily annonced the sad news that Emily was barren. Leah couldn't help the smug smile that creeped over her face as she thought or the irony.**

**Unfortunatly, Emily saw it.**

**For once Emily seemed angry.**

**"What? Do you think its funny i can never have children?" Emily snapped.**

**"No," Leah said before she could stop herself "What i think is ironic is that Sam left me for you adn yet i'm the one who had his kid..."**

**She froze as soon as she said it, watching with horror as everyone else froze with her. As soon as she was able to she bolted from the room, vaugly aware of the following footsteps.**

**In seconds she had shed her clothes, shifted and snatched them up, running to her daughters home.**

**After changing in the bushes, Leah hurried over to the door, knocking rapidly. Knowing all the while that Sam was in the woods behind her, watching as Sammy opened the door and threw herself at Leah, laughing and giggling. Leah embraced her kid, reveling in the amazing scent that drifted from the girls skin.**

**Now at least Sam could see exactly what he had given up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Silent**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery:A baby that should of been hers but wasn't. A husband who should have married her, but didn't. A girl who stole her life. and yet no one knows, though, about the baby that was hers. But its time for Sam and the Pack to find out exactly who Samantha is.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You kept _this_ a secret from me?" the tone in his voice bordered on disbelieaving and rage. Awe and confusion.**

**"Yeah, Sam, i guess i really did," I smirked up at him "Looks like you don't know everything, huh? And by the way, my child is _not_ a _this_"**

**Sam scowled, hands in jean pockets, topless and still very gorgeous, amazing skin, eyes so deep you could drown. I hated him.**

**Sammy looked from him to me and back again, her face scrunched up in a cute way, i could tell she was searching for the reason she resembled him so much, and why he seemed familier. Her bown eyes were glittering in confusion but filled with excitment.**

**"Is that him?" she finally asked, looking up at me through dark, thick lashes. She was talking about the man from the photo albums. **

**How could i tell her that it wasn't? That the man in the photos may look like this man, but he would never be the same ever again.**

**"Yeah, Honey, it kinda is," i murmered, smoothing her long black hair down her back and smiling at its softness. It wasn't straight like mine. It was curly. Sleek and shiney, effortlessly perfect.**

**"You're my daddy!" Samantha giggled happily, looking up into the face I used to live for.**

**Sam opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.**

**"No, hon," I said gently "I don't think he wants to play Dad today" I hated that my daughter looked so heart-broken, she frowned, pouted and looked at me with those puppy eyes of hers.**

**"Aww, _Mummy_!"**

**"No, thats okay Leah, why don't i come in? We can talk about this?"**

**But he wasn't even really asking the question. He was ordering me, but in a subtle way. I wanted to tell him to go away, to leave my daughter, my Sammy out of this but i couldn't.**

**We went inside. To 'talk' like 'adults'.**

**As if.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so maybe a three shot?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Silent**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery:A baby that should of been hers but wasn't. A husband who should have married her, but didn't. A girl who stole her life. and yet no one knows, though, about the baby that was hers. But its time for Sam and the Pack to find out exactly who Samantha is.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Silence isn't fun," Came the solomn voice of the three year old sitting on my knee. I couldn't help it, i laughed harder then i had in two days. She was totaly right. The silence had been lording over us all for the last five minutes. **

**No one had spoken, i doubt Sam had been breathing all that much. His eyes hadn't left his daughter form the moment they had been seated in Leah's friends living room, the friend whom had quickly left to go shopping when they had all trudged in.**

**Sam cracked a smile and Samantha beamed with happiness, making people smile, laugh or even chuckle sarcastically, was her joy and pleasure. Glancing at Sam once more, i see him watching me, a small, happy smile gracing his lips...his very very nice li-**

**"So..." Sam interuppted the nice path my thoughts were taking down kiss memory lane.**

**"So?" i muttered**

**"So!" Sammy screamed**

**And more silence...**

**"Samantha, go to your bedroom, honey, i'll be up to check on you in a little while, kay?" I whispered quietly, Sammy looked at me with sad eyes, she knew there was going to be shouting.**

**When she was gone i stood up and started pacing.**

**"I won't let you do it, you know?" i told Sam, not even looking at him.**

**"Not do what?"**

**"Intrude, destroy and hurt my family!" My words were hissed, not wanting to scare the child who was listening to her Barbie music upstairs.**

**Sam looked blank, confused.**

**"You are not her father, not my a long shot, you are NOT my boyfriend, my husband or even my friend!" I ground out through clenched teeth.**

**"Now, hang on a minute!" Sam protested.**

**"You are _married_!" i finally yelled "To my god damned cousin!"**

**Sam said nothing, just watched the floor as if he could find an answer there.**

**"You are married," i whispered, bending down to look into his eyes "And i care enough about Emily that i will not just let you destroy that for the sake of a girl you don't know and a woman you hate!"**

**"I don't hate you, Leah," Sam frowned, looking quite shocked.**

**"Thats not how i see it, Sam, i see it like you left me, you let them tease me, you ordered me around, ignored me! Swept me aside! You DO NOT CARE!" i hurled the words at him like bullets "I will not let you into this family with our past. I won't let you into this family, period."**

**Sam was staring at me, pity and sorrow in his eyes.**

**"Leah," He whispered "Leah, i'm _sorry_!"**

**"Yeah," i said bitterly, "You would be," Taking a deep breath i continued, "I will not keep you out of her life, that would be unfair to her, but other then that, you don't see us, you don't love me, you do not abandon Emily just because i have your child while she doesn't, can't"**

**Sam looked weary but nodded.**

**"Life, for me, will be the same, for you too, Sammy is the most important thing to ever happen to me, not everyone knows it, i'll introduce her to my other family, to your pack, to Emily even, but just know that although Samantha will need you, i will not, will never!"**

**We fixed times, a aprty here and there to introduce Sammy to everyone, then Sam went upstairs to say good bye to Sammy and then left, i went upstairs, kissed my little girl and then cried myself to sleep, hoping the next day would be better.**

**It was.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now that's it! And yeah, the ending is unrealistic but whatever.**


End file.
